Found
by goldenfire123
Summary: Max is kicked out of the flock after being accused of actions she did not carry out. Little does she know she has other family outside the flock.
1. Chapter 1

**Max POV**

My wings feathers rustled lightly in the cool evening breeze. The flock had been living in a tiny wooden tree house/ shack thing for the past six months. Fang had to sleep on the couch in the tiny living room. I had offered to take the couch, but of course he, being Fang, refused.

Anyways, I rounded a small patch of trees and the small house came into my field of view. All its lights were on and the windows glowed like fireflies. As I drew closer, I saw Fang perched on the roof staring into space. While staring at Fang, I hadn't realized how close I was to the balcony. I tore my eyes away from his dark figure just in time to see the balcony looming up on me. I tried desperately to back-pedal, but it was too late. My knees banged painfully on the balcony's edge. I lost control and flipped head over heels and skidded across the front porch. My back slammed against he wall with such force that the window above me shattered sending a cascade of broken glass to rain down upon me. Fallen glass cut across my vision like shards of crystal.

I heard the sound of wings mixed with running footsteps. Fang appeared on my Right side, and out a comforting had on my shoulder. The rest of my flock appeared on my left, looking at me in confusion.

I stood up, dazed, shaking glass out of my hair and feathers. Fang moved to the right to stand with the rest of the flock. They were looking at me weirdly. A kind of wary yet apologetic, look. Usually both Nudge and Fang would have rushed to make sure that I was ok. I stared back at them, perplexed.

"What?" I said defensively. Angel gave Nudge a little shove, so that she stumbled forward slightly. She cast a worried glance back at the flock before returning her gaze to me.

She inhaled deeply then began talking really fast, "the whole flock wonders what you do every day from dawn until dusk. When you come back home you always ask us a lot of questions. The next morning you are gone again. Our only explanation is that you are working for Itex." She looked at me apologetically.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked.

Fang stepped forwards, "What Nudge is trying to say is that we want you to leave the flock. We can't afford for the flock to be caught again. I'm sorry Max."

For a moment I was at a loss for words, " Let me get this straight. You guys honestly think that I am working for Itex?" The flock merely gazed at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry Max," squeaked Angel," but it's the only explanation we have." I looked blankly at her.

Fang broke the silence, "I think you should go now Maximum."

My sadness suddenly turned to rage, " FINE!" I blurted out, "FINE! YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE I WILL!" with one last angry glare at the flock, I unfurled my wings and leapt off the porch into the night.

**Fang POV**

I can't believe we just sent Max away. When the others told me what thy thought Max was doing, it was hard to believe. Angel had tried to read her mind, but there was an unbreakable barrier there, preventing her from getting to her thoughts. That kind of backed up their theory as well.

In the end, I had no choice to believe them. I love Max, and I just hope that some day, she will get my note I hid for her, and that we will see each other again.

**Max POV**

I put on a burst of speed. The wind whipped my hair around my face and into my mouth. I could feel my heart seizing up and I choked back tears. _Pull it together Max_ I thought to myself. I hardly ever cried, but I could feel the burn f tears behind my eyes.

Unfortunately, I hadn't been paying attention to how high I was fling. I could barely make out the cars' headlights on the highway. My lungs began to spazm as I gasped for air. I could feel it thinning around me. I dropped about a hundred feet, regained control momentarily, before I began to fall.

I worked my wings, regaining control for barely a second right above the treetops before they were jerked out behind me by the wind. The ground rushed up way too fast. I wrapped my wings around me like a protective cocoon as I crashed through the trees. When I hit the ground, I felt a jolt of pain run through my spine before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I regained conciousness to the sound of rustling leaves and breaking twigs somewhere near my ear. I blinked blearily and stars popped before my eyes. I turned my head to the side to see a boy around my age crouched beside me. he had no shirt on and his bare skin glistened in the sun.

I jumped to my feet only to collapse again. I waited for the ground to hit my back again, but instead, I felt gentle arms catch me. It reminded me of Fang. _Stupid Max don't think about Fang right now he kicked you out! _ I thought to myself.

"You ok?" he asked. His voice sounded sweet and concerned. Wait sweet? Since when did I think someone's voice was sweet? I must have hit my head pretty hard.

I looked into his eyes and saw my reflection staring back at me. _Just like Fang's._ Ugh what's wrong with me?

I removed his arms from around my waist and walked a few steps away and began brusing dirt off my jeans.

"I'm fine," I lied. My head was still throbbing.

"I'm Jacob," he informed me. I just looked at him I could see every muscle defined as if he had been carved out of marble. Ugh what was wrong with me? why was I noticing these things? I rubbed my head and felt blood on my fingertips.

"And your name is…?" Jacob inquired. Should I lie? No, tell the truth, Max. He won't hurt you.

"Go away Voice," I muttered.

"What?" asked Jacob cocking his head to one side curiously.

"Nothing," I covered up quickly. "My name is Max."

"Cool name." he smiled slightly. I sort of smiled back.

All of a sudden, a burst of pain exploded inside my head. I gripped my skull in my hands and sank to my knees. The last thing I saw was Jacob running to me saying my name. I felt him scoop me up in his arms before I passed out. Again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Max POV**

I awoke to the sound of breathing somewhere to my right. I looked over and saw a handsome boy sitting on a stool, turning over a small wooden box in his hands. Then all the memories from last nights events came rushing back. Jacob. That was his name, and once again, he was shirtless. Don't people own shirts anymore? I lifted my head slightly and looked around me. I was in what looked like a hunting cabin; animal skins draped over almost every object in the room, including me.

I wondered what was in the box he kept turning over and over in his calloused hands. He kept staring at it intently. I let the thought drop for now, but I would find out sooner or later. Maybe I would ask later once I regained the energy to speak.

I lay my head back down on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. I felt my heart pumping inside my chest. I took pleasure in the feeling. All you people reading this probably don't appreciate being alive as much as I do. While I lay there listening to myself breathe, and the occasional rustling of Jacob moving around, I realized something. I would not be alive right now if Jacob hadn't been there to save me. I contemplated this thought and realized something else. Why was Jacob out in the middle of the forest at midnight? I decide to get up. Jacob hasn't moved this whole time except to get something to eat from the fridge occasionally.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed. He stood up and looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I said reproachfully.

"Nothing" he replies quickly. "Do you want me to show you around the house and maybe take a walk in the forest?"

I thought about it for a second. "We barely know each other and you want me to go with you for a walk in the woods?"

" Hey," he said throwing his hands up "a simple no would have sufficed."

"That doesn't mean no." I replied still looking at him. "Shall we go?"

He smiled and took the lead. I'm usually not this mushy. And I usually don't trust complete strangers, but I couldn't help but feel that there was some connection between us. That it was something more than coincidence that he found me that night in the woods. Fate maybe? No that's just silly. Fate doesn't exist. _But how do you know that Maximum?_ Great the stupid voice was back_. Shut up voice and stay out of my business!_ I thought to the voice. I thought that I had said it in my head but I obviously didn't because Jacob stopped and stared at me like I was crazy.

"Sorry." I said.

"Why were you talking to yourself?"

"Its just a weird habit I have."

"Of telling yourself to shut up? He said with an amused look on his face.

I shoved him playfully. "Don't judge me!" he laughed and scooped me up and swung me onto his back like a sack of potatoes. I gasped in surprise. Half laughing and half screaming, I pounded his back with my hands. All of a sudden Jacob took off running at a speed I wouldn't have thought possible for any normal human.

"OH MY GAWD WHAT ARE YOU SOME KIND OF GENETIC FREAK?" I exclaimed ant the wind rushed by my ears and through my hair. I could feel his laugh reverberating through his body making me shake as well.

Finally we came to a skidding stop. He gently placed me on my feet so I was facing him

"Close your eyes" he whispered in my ear. His breath tickled my ear and made me shiver. For some reason I trusted him and closed my eyes. I felt him turn me around. I felt his hands holding my upper arms and feel his warmth radiating from his body. He seemed warmer than a normal human. Especially Fang. He made Fang seem cold. I pushed the thought out of my mind and pulled my self back to the present time.

"Open" he whispered in my ear.

I slowly opened my eyes and gasped at the sight. We were standing at the top of a cliff that overhung the ocean. The salty wind rushed through my hair blowing it backwards. Birds soared high above and I longed to spread my wings and join them. I would have if Jacob wasn't here with me. I inhaled deeply and took in the scent of the salty air.

" Wouldn't it be great to fly? Just to know what it would feel like? I bet it feels amazing."

" It does." I replied. Oh no I shouldn't have said that I didn't mean to.

"What?" he exclaimed. I could almost feel his surprise.

"What?" I said back.

"You said that it feels great to fly."

"Oh. Well you know I have been hang-gliding and stuff like that." I said quickly trying to cover up. I could feel his skeptisism. But he shrugged and didn't question it. I let out a sigh of relief.

**Jacob POV**

I' m so happy I got to take Max to this special place. I have never taken anyone here before. It is kind of like my little secret place I go if I just need some space. The look on her face was priceless when she opened her eyes. I know that she is the one. I can just tell. I don't think that I should tell her what I am though yet. I don't think that she would take it well right now. Soon. Even though I haven't seen her in about eight years, it seems like we have never been apart.

**Max POV**

I can't believe I messed up like that. That was a huge mistake. I suppose he is going to find out sooner or later. Or I will tell him. For some reason I really trust him. Like a lot. I don't know why. It took me forever to trust Fang and the rest of the flock. For some reason feel like I can tell him anything. I also have the feeling that I have known him for my whole lie.. I will eventually tell him about me being, you know, part bird with the wings and all. Yeah he will probably flip out. Oh well. He has to know some time.

"I brought some food with me," he broke me out of my reverie and back into reality. " Though maybe we could have a picnic up here."

"Yeah definitely!" I replied. Thanks for bringing me here by the way."

He smiled slightly. "I usually don't bring anyone here. Come to think of it, I have never brought anyone here." Jacob began unpacking the food and handed me a blanket which I spread out in front of us right on the edge of the cliff. I sat down and dangled my legs over the edge.

" So…" I said trying to break the silence, "Do you have any parents? I havn't seen them around your house."

" Yeah well… I moved out about 3 years ago."

"How old are you?" I asked him. It seemed like a weird question but he didn't seem to think so.

He hesitated then answered, "Sixteen."

I gaped back at him in astonishment. "You moved out of your house when you were thirteen years old? Why?"

**Jacob POV**

Should I tell her? Can I trust her? In some ways I feel like I can trust her with my life but in others I think that she would totally freak out and leave me. I can't have her leave me again. Like she did all those ears ago. She probably doesn't even remember me. I decided that I would show her.

"Can I trust you?" I whispered to her.

"Of coarse," she replied.

I stood up and walked a little bit away from the edge of the cliff. Then I began to morph.

**Max POV**

He got up and began tot walk away form the edge of the cliff. Right as I was about to ask where he was going, he began to change. My breath caught in my throat and I gasped out loud. Fur sprouted out of his back and face. His face elongated and sharp teeth erupted from his gums. Claws burst from the tips of his finger and a tail grew out of the back of his spine.

Standing right where Jacob used to be, was a full formed wolf but much larger. I screamed and leaped to my feet. I snapped out my wings and crouched low in a fighting stance.

"I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU!" I screeched. "AND ALL ALONG YOU WERE WORKING FOR THEM? IS THIS WHAT THE NEWEST FORM OF ERASER LOOKS LIKE?"

**Jacob POV**

Just then I realized something. She thought that I was going to hurt her. She thought that I was something that I wasn't. I began morphing back into a human. The anger in her eyes was unbelievable. I wouldn't be surprised if fire began spurting out of her eye sockets.

But then again she wasn't all human either. He had never seen anything like her or even known that people like her existed! She had wings that must have been at least 14 feet long.

While thinking about all this he saw her crouch and get ready to take off. Half way through morphing back to human, he lunged at her and caught her wrist. She yelped and struck a kick at him. He caught her ankle before she could deliver the blow and pinned her to the ground.

**Max POV**

I yelled and struggled against his grip. He had now turned back into full wolf and had her pinned on the ground. She looked into those pleading eyes and she stopped struggling for a moment. He began to take human form and was now sitting on top of her. She was about to scream again but he clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Stop!" he cried desperately.

Taken aback, I lay limp.

"Just let me speak for a second!" he slowly removed his hand from my mouth and I gasped for air staring at him menacingly. "Please just let me explain," He pleaded. I didn't reply so he took that as a yes. "I'm not sure what you think I am but whatever it is I am not on of them!

I rolled my eyes and snorted. "Yeah right." I muttered under my breath.

" I am not an Eraser of whatever you think I am. I'm a werewolf. That might sound even worse but I wont hurt you. When I was bitten I ran away form home. I was bitten when I was thirteen and I didn't want to cause harm to my family so I left. Please trust me and try to understand that I am the same person."

I thought about it for a second, "Let me up," I grunted. He sighed and let me go. I leaped to my feet and brushed dirt off my jeans.

"Are you going to tell me about how you got your wings?" he inquired.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Fine. So when I was little my dad took mw =e to where he was working for a science lab where they try to enhance humans. He decided to sacrifice me as one of his experiments. They mixed my DNA with bird DNA so I had wings. They made five other winged hybrids. Together we escaped and called ourselves the flock. Ever since we escaped we have been on the run from wolf human hybrids called Erasers. So I had all the right to be scared of you."

"The person who you claim to be your father isn't your real father," he said matter-of-factly.

I was surprised at this comment. "And what do you know about my family?"

"Enough to know who your true father is," he replied. " You were taken from your true family and given to that scientist. You were eleven when you were sent off to that lab weren't you?"

This was true. But how did he know? "Go on…" I said warily.

"This may come as something of a shock, but your true parents aren't exactly human either."

"In what way do you mean?" I asked, puzzled.

"Your parents are vampires, Max."


End file.
